Eloge de la Folie
by Zialema
Summary: La Mère de la Nuit est à votre écoute, et elle tuera qui vous souhaiterez. C'est une occasion comme une autre de remettre à sa place les personnages de votre préférence en faisant un sacrement noir pour leur tête. Qui sera la prochaine cible de la Confrérie Noire ? (Ne s'inscrit pas dans la série Les deux Shirohige en Bordeciel)
1. Introduction

**Bonsoir à tous, chers Enfants de la Mère Impie. Notre Mère Adorée a entendu vos prières, et se chargera de tuer qui vous voulez, de la façon qui vous enchante le plus ! Le but de cette fic est simple : laissez un sacrement noir par reviews, et je m'arrangerais pour que les personnages de Skyrim de votre choix trouve une mort qui vous amusera le plus.**

**Vous avez 3 assassins au choix : Nazir, Babette, et mon propre personnage Anoïa.**

**La Mère de la Nuit attends vos prières, et sachait que même l'Enfant de Dragon est un personnage que vous pourrez tuer, si ça vous intéresse.**

**Pour des précisions, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un mp.**

* * *

« - _Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Astrid à la personne qui l'avait devancé dans la mort de Grelod la Douce._

_La silhouette encapuchonné éclata d'un rire presque hystérique et fit tomber sa capuche, dévoilant des traits elfiques, proche de ceux d'un dunmer. À la différence que la fille, parce qu'il s'agissait d'une demoiselle de tout juste vingt ans, dans l'opinion de la Chef de la Confrérie Noire, donc à la différence des dunmers, cette personne avait une peau couleur caramel, semblable à celle des rougegardes. Quant à ses yeux, c'était deux orbes d'or pur brillant de quelque chose qui fit frissonner la femme._

_- Qui je suis ? Je porte bien des noms, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Anoïa, la personnification de la démence, la Folie faîte femme… Je suis la fille de Sheogorath. »_

* * *

La mission la plus stupide qui soit...

Très sérieusement.

Par Sithis ! Elle était celle qui avait tué l'Empereur Titus Mede II ! L'Oreille Noire de la Confrérie Noire !

Anoïa se massa le nez.

Quand elle aurait reçu le paiement de la mission, elle _tuerait_ le commanditaire, tant pis si la Mère de la Nuit n'était pas contente.

Elle allait devoir trouver un moyen de tuer Ulfric Sombrage _avant_ que Tullius l'exécute.

Comme elle n'avait pas de plan à ce sujet, elle avait dû _improviser_.

Résultat : Sa cible était juste en face d'elle, mais elle était bien partie pour être exécutée, elle aussi.

Le chariot de prisonnier passa les portes d'Helgen. Un sourit blasé étira les lèvres de la jeune elfe. Le billot était là, prêt à accomplir son office.

« Sithis, me détestez-vous tant que ça ? » s'interrogea-t-elle.

Le chariot s'arrêta et bientôt, tous les prisonniers descendirent. Elle porta une main à sa bouche et recracha le plus discrètement possible une lame de rasoir qu'elle avait caché là. On fit l'appel des prisonniers, et son tour arriva.

Elle se félicita d'avoir songé à se peinturluré sa peau avec de la cendre, parce que sinon, elle aurait eu droit à touuuuuuuuut un tas de question dérangeante.

- Vous avez pas l'air d'être sur la liste, qui êtes-vous, et d'où venez-vous ? fit le légionnaire devant elle.

- Anoïa, de la maison Telvanni ! Dunmer originaire de Morrowind ! Je devais rejoindre le prestigieux maître Neloth à Solstheim, quand je me suis fait attaqué par vos confrères au niveau de Faillaise, et accusé de façon honteuse de revendre du skooma et du sucre lune !

- Maison Telvanni ? fit Tullius, curieux.

- Je porte quoi, d'après vous !? L'armure de la _Morag Tong _?

Tout le monde regarda l'étrange robe qu'elle portait. En rentrant, elle devrait penser à remercier Babette pour le cadeau, décidément, c'était utile d'avoir la robe des mages de la maison Telvanni entre ses mains, à cet instant précis, parce qu'on la détacha.

- Hmph ! Puisse les Cathartes vous maudire pour ce que vous m'avez fait ! siffla Anoïa en s'éloignant, malgré les excuses du général de guerre impérial.

Au détour d'une rue, elle se cacha. Utilisant une sort d'invisibilité, elle se camoufla ainsi des yeux de tout le monde, et revint au pas de course vers les sombrages sur le point d'être exécuté. Elle se glissa derrière Ulfric, toujours invisible. Elle se redressa et souffla à l'oreille de sa future victime :

- La Mère de la Nuit réclame ton sang, Ulfric Sombrage.

Avant qu'il ne puisse donner l'alerte, Anoïa lui trancha la gorge.

Le corps du prisonnier tomba sans vie à ses pieds.

On allait l'attaquer, quand un rugissement fendit le ciel.

_Baoum _!

Par Sithis ! C'était quoi ce truc, sur la tour !? Ce ne pouvait toute de même pas être un dragon !?

Anoïa ne chercha pas à en savoir plus !

Profitant de la panique et de la confusion, elle quitta Helgen sans demander son reste.

* * *

- Ehehehehhe !

Anoïa retira son manteau de voyage et respira l'air glacial du nouveau Sanctuaire de la Confrérie Noir. Le rire de Cicéron, le gémissement des quelques prisonniers, Nazir et Babette racontant leurs derniers assassinat.

- Je dois aiguiser ma lame... la rendre brillante, éclatante et si... meurtrière...

- Cicéron, si tu ne fermes pas ce moulin à parole qui te sert à parler, j'utiliserais ton sang pour huiler le cercueil de la Mère de la Nuit ! gronda Anoïa en avisant l'impérial en train de raconter des inepties devant un cercueil de métal.

- Ouuuh ! Bon retour au Sanctuaire, Oreille Noir ! Cicéron serait ravi d'en apprendre d'avantage sur votre dernier contrat !

- Quiconque prononcera le nom d'Ulfric Sombrage aura ma dague en travers de la gorge.

- Hmph... Vous êtes de méchante humeur, Oreille Noir.

- Et tu ne fais rien pour l'arranger, toi, le Bouffon de Sithis !

- Cicéron n'est que l'humble gardien fou de notre Mère adorée !

Anoïa ferma les yeux, compta jusqu'à trois et respira profondément, avant d'aller vers le cercueil de métal, et posa un genou devant.

- Je vous écoute, Mère Impie, souffla-t-elle.

« Reposes-toi mon enfant, je n'ai entendu aucune prière, pour l'instant. » fit la voix décomposée d'une femme dans sa tête.

Anoïa embrassa le bas du cercueil, puis se leva.

- Je vais me coucher. Et si je t'entends rire, je te coupe la langue, Cicéron, soupira l'elfe en se tournant vers le gardien du cercueil de la Mère de la Nuit.

Cicéron eut un rire discret, et Anoïa prit ça en un assentiment.

En descendant l'escalier, elle trouva un rougegarde dans une tenue typique des guerriers et une petite bretone aux yeux étrangement brillants.

- Ah ! Oreille Noire ! On regrette d'avoir laissé Cicéron en vie ? fit le rougegarde avec un sourire. C'est pour ça que je déteste les amuseurs de bas étages... surtout les Bouffons comme lui...

- Contrairement à toi, Nazir, j'aime les fous. Et Sheogorath ne me l'aurait pas pardonné si je l'avais tué, soupira Anoïa.

- Tu es l'Oreille Noire, une apôtre de Sithis... et pourtant, tu embrasses la cause d'un deadra... ma chère Anoïa, _j'adore_ ta façon de servir notre Mère adorée ! sourit la gamine.

- Depuis combien de siècles est-ce que tu embrasses la non-vie que tu mènes, cadeau aux mortels de Molag Bal, Babette ?

- Je ne suis qu'une pauvre enfant sans défense, oh décadente fille de Sheogorath ! fit innocemment la petite.

- Et Nazir faisait de la danse du ventre à Sentinelle avant de rejoindre la Confrérire Noire !

- He ! Je te permets pas ! s'offusqua le guerrier.

Les deux femmes lui tirèrent la langue.

- Je vais aller chasser, je commence à avoir faim. Bonne soirée, les jeunes ! salua Babette en se levant.

- On se voit demain, Babette, chasse bien, saluèrent les deux autres.

Et la petite bretone s'en alla en chantonnant.

- Soit de retour avant l'aube, c'est mauvais pour ta peau de rester trop longtemps au soleil. Et je crois que la dernière fois, tu as quelques peu énerver les Volkihar, avertit Nazir.

- Je ne suis qu'une pauvre petite fille, qui songerait à m'accuser de quoique ce soit ! répliqua Babette avant de passer la porte du Sanctuaire.

Anoïa eut un petit rire et salua Nazir avant d'aller au lit.

* * *

Dans sa chambre, elle se débarrassa de ses vêtements et pénétra dans le bain d'eau glacial dans la pièce attenante, afin de se débarrasser de la cendre.

Une elfe avec la peau aussi sombre que celle d'un rougegarde, ça faisait toujours louche, et elle avait eu toujours des soucis à cause de cela, se faisant traité de tous les noms au moindre coin de rue.

Elle n'y pouvait pas grand-chose, elle était telle que son père Sheogorath l'avait faîte.

Elle n'était qu'Anoïa, la fille du Prince de la Folie.

- Oh... j'ai envie de fromage... marmonna-t-elle brutalement.

Elle joua un instant avec ses dreadlocks, profondément perdu dans ses pensées et haussa les épaules.

- Le fromage attendra demain.


	2. Contrat un : Haut Hrotghar

**La Mère Impie vous a entendu et vous remercie de vos prières.**

**Le premier contrat a été choisi : l'heure élue est Metherland. Soyez sage, tuez bien et souvent.**

* * *

- Debout ! Un enfant a prié sa mère ! Tu as des contrats en attentes ! lança joyeusement Anoïa en débarquant dans la chambre de Nazir.

- Par Sithis, moins de bruit, c'est trop tôt pour ça, grogna le rougegarde en enfouissant sa tête sous son oreiller.

- Lèves-toi, ou je t'embarque passer des vacances à la Nouvelle Sheoth. Il n'est jamais trop tôt pour servir la Mère de la Nuit.

- Ouais, ouais, j'arrive...

Anoïa eut un sourire et referma la porte.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait faire chier les gens de bon matin, surtout ce cher Nazir !

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était assise sur la table de la salle principale du Sanctuaire, discutant avec un des assassins encore en formation.

Nazir entra dans la pièce en installant son turban rouge autour de son crâne et s'assit comme une masse sur sa chaise.

- Je me fais vieux, Oreille Noire, un peu de pitié, grogna Nazir.

- Tu préfères former les jeunes ? proposa innocemment Anoïa.

- Non, vas-y, dis-moi le contrat...

- Tu dois te rendre à Faillaise, au Dard de l'Abeille, pour rencontre une certaine Metherland, afin qu'elle te donne le nom des cibles, parce que oui, y'a du monde, pour ce contrat. Accepte le contrat et prend l'argent. Signe ce contrat dans le sang de la cible.

- Vos désirs sont mes ordres, Oreille Noire. Il n'empêche que c'est de l'exploitation.

- Je ne fais que retransmettre les ordres de la Dame Impie. Adresse tes réclamations à elle, pas à moi. Tu as été nommé pour le contrat.

- Et pourquoi pas Babette ?

- Tu veux désobéir à la Dame Impie, Nazir ? Même Cicéron ne ferait pas une connerie pareille.

- Je vois. Eh bien, je vais prendre mon petit déjeuner et me mettre en route !

- N'oublie pas le laisser passer de Delvin, mon frère, sinon, tu devras payer la taxe d'entrer à Faillaise.

* * *

- Halte, là ! Vous devez payer une taxe avant d'entrer, Rougegarde ! gronda un soldat devant les portes de Faillaise, quand Nazir y arriva, peu avant la tombée de la nuit.

- Une taxe ? Et avec ceci, c'est toujours une taxe qu'il faut pour entrer ? demanda Nazir avec un soupir.

Il tira de sa tenue un papier, cadeau de la Guilde des Voleurs avec qui ils étaient associés, parfois, et le tendit à la garde. L'homme parcouru le papier des yeux et le rendit à l'assassin.

- Bon séjour à Faillaise, puisque vous êtes un associé de la Guilde des Voleurs, lui dit l'homme.

Nazir rangea le papier et passa les portes.

Il fronça le nez, devant l'apparence toujours aussi pouilleuse de la ville, et se dirigea sans perdre un instant vers l'auberge du Dard de l'Abeille. Personne ne fit attention à lui quand il entra, son visage partiellement maqué par son turban. Il salua Brynjolf de loin, et alla à sa rencontre.

- Tiens, Nazir, on est là pour des affaires ? J'ai apprit que votre _famille_ a su se relever après le coup dure que vous avez encaissé, fit le voleur en proposant au Rougegarde de s'installer devant lui.

- Je suis à la recherche d'un enfant qui a prié notre Mère Adorée. Une femme du nom de Metherland, est-ce que cela te dis quelque chose ? souffla l'assassin en restant debout.

- Il se pourrait bien...

- Je me fais trop vieux pour retirer aussi facilement qu'avant mon cimeterre du cadavre d'un homme, quand je le fends en deux, alors, par Sithis, ne me force pas à faire ça pour avoir mon information.

- Du calme, l'Oreille Noir t'a levé à l'aube pour que tu sois de si mauvaise humeur ?

- Là est le problème, justement. Et j'ai pas pu fermer l'œil depuis que je suis parti d'Aubétoile. Alors ?

- C'est cette femme, là-bas.

Et Brynjolf montra une femme, assez nerveuse, assise à une table, un peu en retrait du reste de la salle.

- Merci. Pour ta coopération.

Et il donna une petite bourse à Brynjolf qui s'en empara avec un immense sourire.

- C'est toujours un plaisir de faire affaire avec la Confrérie Noir, assura le voleur. Tues bien.

Nazir alla donc s'approcher de la femme qui le regarda avec suspicion. L'homme se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura :

- La Mère de la Nuit a entendu ta prière, mon Enfant. Je suis son envoyé.

Pour le coup, la femme regarda Nazir avec des yeux ronds et déglutit, alors que l'assassin s'asseyait à la table, juste en face d'elle.

- Vous... vous êtes vraiment un envoyer de la Confrérie Noir ? chuchota-t-elle, regardant frénétiquement autour d'eux.

- Oui, mon Enfant. Quel est le contrat ?

- Il s'agit de tuer quatre personnes et un dragon...

Nazir fit de son mieux pour rester impassible. Un dragon ? Non mais elle était sérieuse la nana ?

- J'ai appelé la Mère de la Nuit pour qu'elle m'envoie quelqu'un acceptant d'ôter la vie à ses êtres impies adorateur des dragons que sont les Grises Barbes. Mais aussi celle de leur chef, Paarthurnax. J'ai entendu dire que Paarthunax descendait une fois tous les deux mois dans la cour du monastère, c'est le seul endroit où il peut être accessible.

- Cela va être très cher. Ces personnalités ne sont peut-être pas très influentes, mais, elles restent connues. Une préférence sur la façon de procéder ?

- Je vous fais confiance. Est-ce que ça suffira pour les frais ?

La femme tira une bourse et la déposa sur la table. Nazir la vida et compta l'or. Sept milles pièces d'or, vraiment pas mal.

- Je signerais le contrat dans le sang de la cible, Sithis en soit témoin, lui dit Nazir.

Il se leva, empocha l'argent, et s'en alla.

* * *

- Anoïa, c'est un message de Nazir ! Il a le nom des cibles ! annonça Babette quand l'un des initiés lui apporta le courrier.

L'Oreille Noir vint à la table d'alchimie où était la petite vampire, et prit la lettre qu'on lui donna.

- Les Grises Barbes et un dragon. L'histoire risque d'être pour le moins intéressante, quand il rentrera, sourit largement la fille de Sheogorath.

- J'ai hâte de lire le récit de ce contrat. Eh bien, je dois envoyer les contrats aux Parleurs dans les autres nations de Tamriel, sinon, la Mère de la Nuit risque de perdre des enfants.

- Travail bien, ma sœur, sourit Babette.

Un nuage dépressif s'installa sur le crâne de l'elfe qui s'éloigna en quête de papier.

Nazir essaya tant bien que mal de juguler un éternuement.

C'était un contrait pour Babette, pas pour lui, pour la simple raison qu'il était un Rougegarde. Il n'aimait pas les climats froids.

Après réflexion, il se dit que finalement, la Mère de la Nuit avait bien choisi, puisque la vampire, toute vieille soit-elle, avait le gabarit d'un enfant, hors, ce n'était pas l'idéal pour le meurtre d'un dragon.

Anoïa aurait pu être envoyé à sa place, aussi. Après tout, la fille de Sheogorath ne pouvait pas être effrayée par un lézard géant à écaille, et lui aurait rapidement botté le cul.

Nazir perçu des cris, venant de derrière le monastère.

Il le contourna, passant à un cheveu du vide, et fini par arrivé de l'autre côté, dans la cour, après avoir manqué plus d'une fois de tomber en contrebas.

La chance était de son côté, puisque ses cibles étaient toutes là, réunis autour d'un dragon.

Nazir se saisit de son cimeterre et marcha à grand pas, tout sourire, vers les sages et leur maître. La discussion en thu'um s'interrompit, et tous les regardèrent, pour le moins perplexe.

- Sithis réclame votre sang, annonça clairement Nazir.

- Pardon ?! Nous sommes les Grises-Barbes, qui auraient l'idée stupide de vouloir notre mort !

- Allez savoir, ce n'est pas le problème de la Confrérie Noir.

Tout en parlant, Nazir avait traversé la distance, et décapita l'un des Grises Barbes. Avant qu'ils ne réagissent, il en tua un second.

- _Iiz Slen… Nus _! rugirent les deux autres Grises Barbes, alors que Paarthurnax fondait sur Nazir pour le prendre entre ses crocs.

L'assassin se jeta sur le côté, esquivant de justesse l'attaque.

- Ola, vous êtes bruyants ! commenta Nazir.

Et il esquiva un jet de flamme de la part des trois autres, et fonça sur Paarthunax, et lui creva les yeux difficilement, avant de tomber dans la pierre de la cours recouverte de neige.

Hmph ! Le dragon commença à bouger sans voir ce qu'il faisait, envoyant valdinguer l'un des autres Grises Barbes, sans le savoir, tellement il était fou de douleur. Il finit par décoller et chercha à s'orienter, laissant Nazir face au dernier Grise-barbe.

- Voyons si j'ai assez de force pour fendre un homme en deux.

Il fonça sur le vieillard, esquivant un souffle enflammé, et abattit son cimeterre sur le crâne de l'homme, fendant les os et la chaire facilement jusqu'au milieu de la poitrine. Un coup de pied, et il parvint à extraire la lame avec pas mal d'effort.

- Je me fais vraiment trop vieux pour ça, grogna Nazir.

Bon, il ne restait plus que le lézard géant. Il le surveilla, et recula évitant de se faire écraser par la masse d'écaille qui tomba du ciel.

- Une dernière parole ? demanda Nazir en marchant vers lui.

- Je n'ai rien à dire, je paie mes crimes, c'est tout, fit le dragon.

Il se hissa de son mieux sur ses pattes, la tête basse, contre le sol.

- Ton âme est désormais offerte à Sithis, déclara Nazir.

Et il abattit le cimeterre sur le cou du dragon, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, avant de parvenir enfin à le décapiter.

- Bon, voilà un contrat signé par le sang. Préparons le tout, à présent.

* * *

Cicéro se tut quand Nazir entra dans le Sanctuaire d'Aubétoile. Le rougegarde n'aimait pas le Gardien, le jugeant trop bruyant et impossible à vivre avec ses chansons sans queue ni tête, et ses danses ridicules.

- Où est l'Oreille Noire ? demanda Nazir.

- Avec la petite vampire, répondit Cicéron. Dans la grande salle.

Sans le remercier, Nazir alla voir les deux femmes qui parlaient de l'utilisation de la racine de Jarrin dans les plus terribles poisons.

- Ah, Nazir, alors ? s'exclama Babette.

- J'ai décapité le dragon, je lui ai ouvert le ventre, et j'ai mis les quatre vieillards dans son ventre, avant de le faire tomber du haut du monastère. Pour des ancêtres, ils étaient pour le moins énergique. Oh, et je hais le thu'um, qu'on se le dise !

- Tu as fait plaisir à notre Mère Impie, tu peux être fier, sourit largement Anoïa.

- La prochaine fois, laisse-moi dormir un peu plus longtemps, par Sithis. Tiens, voilà l'argent.

Et il jeta le sac d'or sur la table.

Anoïa compta l'or, et alla le mettre dans le coffre du Sanctuaire, dont seuls elle, Nazir et Babette connaissaient la combinaison.

- Eh bien, maintenant que tu es rentré, que dirais-tu de manger un peu de fromage, fraîchement rapporté des Shivering Isles ? proposa Anoïa avec un immense sourire.

Le regard de l'homme parla pour lui, alors que derrière, Babette était pliée en deux de rire.


	3. Contrat deux et trois : Solitude

**Bonsoir à tous les Enfants de la Nuit, la Mère Impie à entendu vos prières et vous remercie de l'avoir appelez.**

**Les heureux élues de cette nuite bénite par Sithis sont Kaze et Ixkiraxi.**

**Kira1726 : n'importe qui peut tuer un dragon, mais il peut revenir d'entre les morts, si un Enfant de Dragon ne prend pas son a^me au moment de la mort. La preuve, les dragons sont revenus d'entre les morts, avec le retour d'Alduin... enfin, sauf Numinex, mais là, c'est une autre histoire.**

**N'oubliez pas, tuez bien, et souvent :3**

* * *

- Babette~ !

Ce simple nom, raisonnant contre la pierre, avec cette petite intonation malicieuse, ça voulait dire qu'une chose…

- Un contrat ? Pour moi ? Dis oui ! Je t'en prie, Anoïa ! Je m'ennuie à mourir ! S'il te plaît ! supplia Babette en se levant de sa table d'alchimie pour se précipiter vers l'elfe près du cercueil de métal de la Mère de la Nuit.

- Un Enfant à prier sa Mère pour toi, ma chère... Tu es attendue à Solitude, assura Anoïa avec un immense sourire. Ton client est un bréton du nom d'Ix, il t'attendra au Palais Bleu.

- Oh, merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Laisse-moi t'embrasser !

Babette tendit les bras vers Anoïa qui recula d'un pas.

- Sans façon, même si tu es ma sœur, ici, à la Confrérie Noire, je suis pas très partante pour rapprocher volontairement un vampire de mon cou...

- Humph ! Je te déteste.

- Je ne saisis pas très bien la raison pour laquelle vous vous excitez toutes les deux, commenta Nazir, depuis son banc pas très loin, astiquant son cimeterre.

- Pour la simple et bonne raison que tu es coincé avec l'entraînement des Initiés. Je dois aller à l'auberge du coin, histoire de prendre contact avec mon propre client, sourit machiavéliquement Anoïa.

- Comment... ? Mais...

- Tu préfères laisser Cicéron les entraînés ?

En écho à ses paroles, on entendit le rire dément de Cicéron raisonnait dans les couloirs du Sanctuaire.

- Tu vas pas me laisser seul avec ce... _bouffon _! gémit Nazir, totalement paniqué.

- Et si... profites-en pour lui demander de t'apprendre à jongler. Babette, si je t'accompagne jusqu'à Solitude, ça sera moins suspect, non ?

- Exact. Allons-y, ma sœur ! Amuses-toi bien avec Cicéron, Nazir !

Les deux femmes quittèrent le hall où était le laboratoire d'alchimie, laissant le rougegarde déprimé derrière elles.

* * *

Anoïa ajusta la capuche de sa tenue noir et rouge en passant la porte de l'auberge.

Le silence se fit, et tout le monde déglutit. Des regards furent jetés furtivement entre les clients.

- Notre Mère Adorée n'a donné aucun contrat sur vous. Mais il y a parmi vous un Enfant qui a prié la Dame Impie, annonça l'elfe en s'avançant d'une démarche fluide et silencieuse dans la salle. Un Enfant du nom de _Kaze_.

Une personne se leva, hésitante, dans l'ombre.

Tous les regards se portèrent sur lui, celui qui avait apporté le malheur dans l'auberge, celui qui faisait qu'un membre de la Confrérie Noir était ici, ouvertement.

Anoïa eut un petit rire jovial, et traversa la distance, pour s'asseoir à la table du client.

- Alors, Enfant de la Nuit, pour qui as-tu appelé ta Mère Adorée ? souffla Anoïa avec son immense sourire, unique chose visible avec sa capuche.

L'homme se rassit.

Un coup d'œil de la part d'Anoïa et les autres clients s'occupèrent désormais de leurs affaires, les laissant seul à seul.

- Alors, dis-moi tout, Kaze, demanda l'elfe en revenant à son propre client.

- Je... je voudrais venger la mort de mon frère... annonça l'homme. Il s'agit de tuer deux personnes. Légat Rikke, et le Général Tullius.

- Hmm... et l'argent ?

- Oh, euh, oui, voilà...

Deux sacs de pièces d'or furent poser sur la table, et Anoïa prit son temps pour compter la somme.

Trois milles trois cent, pour deux têtes. Pourquoi pas !

- Le contrat sera signé dans le sang. Mangez donc un peu de fromage, en attendant leur mort !

Anoïa empocha l'argent et s'éloigna avec un petit rire, quittant l'auberge.

- Alors ? demanda Babette qui attendait dehors, sur les marches.

- Je vais faire la route avec toi. Je dois tuer des impériaux, sourit Anoïa. Nous y allons, ma chère Babette.

- En avant ! Cap sur Solitude ! Dommage qu'il n'y est plus de mariage...

- Laisse la cousine du défunt Empereur. Ne dit-on pas, « jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare » ?

- Je remets encore et toujours en question ton sens de l'humour, Anoïa.

- AHAHAHAHA ! Je suis la Reine de Lucioles !

Babette secoua la tête, amusée par les délires occasionnels de l'Oreille Noire, alors qu'elles se mettaient en route.

* * *

Anoïa sauta de cheval devant Solitude.

- Attends-nous ici, Crimdombre, demanda Anoïa en flattant l'encolure du cheval noire de l'animal. Je t'aide à descendre, Babette ?

- Merci bien ! fit la petite vampire.

Anoïa l'aida à descendre, et la laissa arranger sa cape, avant de se diriger vers la ville.

- Tu vas frapper quand ? demanda Babette alors qu'elles passaient les portes.

- Je sais pas encore, je me tâte... Je vais attendre de savoir qui tu devras tuer, ça devrait être marrant.

-D'accord.

Les deux assassins marchèrent incognitos dans les rues, jusqu'au Palais Bleu. Là, Anoïa s'effaça, laissant Babette se dirigeait seule vers le Palais Bleu. Si y'avait un souci avec le contact, la vampire devrait se tourner vers Anoïa.

Babette continua sa route en gambadant jusqu'aux gardes du Palais.

- Mon père est dedans, je peux entrer ? S'il vous plaît... demanda la petite vampire.

Et elle leur fit les yeux doux.

- Vas-y, soupira le garde.

Babette passa les portes du palais, cachant son sourire en arrangeant sa capuche. Elle était l'arme idéale, innocente, insoupçonnable, un ange mortel.

Dans le palais, elle s'avança lentement, cherchant celui qui devait être son client. En arrivant devant l'escalier, elle remarqua, accoudé à la rambarde du palier supérieur, un bréton assez louche, qui avait l'air d'avoir eu son lot d'aventure.

« Bingo. »

Elle monta les marches, et se glissa sur le côté, sans attiré l'attention du Jarl et de sa cour. Rapidement, la petite vampire rejoignit son client et lui demanda :

- Avez-vous prié votre Mère Adorée, sieur Ix ?

L'homme sursauta et baissa les yeux sur la gamine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, petite ? Tu t'es perdu ? demanda le bréton.

- Je suis bien plus vieille que vous ne pouvez le croire, croyez-le ou non. Alors, avouez-vous prié la Dame Impie ?

- La Confrérie Noire embauche des enfants ?

- Continuez comme ça, et je demanderais une augmentation d'honoraire pour le contrat. Alors... quel est le nom de la cible, monsieur Ix ?

Ix eut un air pensif, et fini par s'accroupir devant Babette.

- Deux milles pièce d'or pour la mort d'Elenwen. Je paierais dix milles de plus si la mort est _humiliante_.

C'était le second plus gros contrat qu'ils avaient obtenu ! La mort de l'Empereur leur avait offert vingt milles pièces d'or, et là, si bien exécuté, ils pouvaient se ramasser douze milles pièces d'or !

- Le contrat sera signé dans le sang. Serez-vous là pour assister à l'humiliation ?

- Elenwen organise une réception, ce soir, je suis invité, comme chaque soir.

- Je vous accompagnerai, vous n'aurez qu'à dire que je suis votre fille. Je vous attends à la sortie de Solitude. À plus tard !

Et Babette s'en alla en gambadant.

* * *

Anoïa passa sans souci la garde, disant qu'elle voulait s'engager dans l'armée impériale. Il commençait à faire sombre dans le donjon, mais face à elle, Tulius et Rikke faisait toujours les cents pas, parlant de reconstruire Bordeciel et anéantir les derniers sombrages. Discrètement, l'elfe poussa un banc devant la porte, histoire de la bloquée. Avec un immense sourire, elle marcha jusqu'à la salle où étaient ses deux cibles et ferma brutalement la seconde porte, coupant toute retraite dans les autres parties du donjon.

- Les soldats laissent entrer n'importe qui dans le donjon ? s'étonna Tulius.

Pour toute réponse, elle éclata de rire. Elle fit un saut, roula sur la table, envoyant à terre les livres, surprenant les deux soldats, pour retomber sur ses pieds, de l'autre côté.

Elle poussa la table, et elle fut contre la porte, la bloquant.

- Nous sommes seuls, et la Mère Impie réclame votre mort !

- La Confrérie Noir ! rugit la légat en dégainant son arme.

Tulius l'imita. En moins de deux, ils furent sur Anoïa qui s'éleva au-dessus d'eux en se hissant sur leur tête, pour retourner sur la table. Un mouvement de poignet, et la Lame de la Souffrance, l'arme cérémonielle bénie par Sithis lui-même, tomba dans sa main.

- Si nous jouions ?! proposa Anoïa.

Elle sauta de la table, quand Tulius abattit son épée dessus, coinçant la lame dans le bois.

- Et d'un ! annonça l'Oreille Noire.

Et elle lui trancha proprement la gorge.

L'épée de Rikke fut parer par le poignard, et toujours en riant, taquina la femme soldat dans une parodie de passe d'escrime, avant de s'effacer sous une nouvelle attaque, pour poignardé profondément son adversaire. Anoïa resta là, à regarder avec un sourire sadique Rikke réalisait qu'elle avait un trou dans le ventre, posé sa main dessus, et regarder son assassin un peu choqué. D'une main ensanglantée, elle attrapa la capuche de la tenue de l'Oreille Noir, comme pour voir son visage, puis s'effondra à terre.

- L'office de Sithis vent d'être accomplie. Maintenant, signons le contrat dans le sang, fit l'elfe en secouant son arme pour en chasser le sang.

Elle recouvrit sa main de sang, et l'apposa au milieu de la carte de Bordeciel, sur table fendu, laissant son empreinte ensanglanté.

- Eh bien, je ferais mieux de m'en aller, avant qu'ils n'essaient de rappliquer.

Baoum !

Baoum !

- Général Tulius ! Léggat Rikke ! cria quelqu'un dehors.

- Quand on parle de loup, soupira-t-elle.

Elle brisa une fenêtre et sauta au dehors.

* * *

- Bienvenu à l'ambassade, veillez à ce que votre enfant reste sage, fit le garde Thalmor.

- Bien entendu, assura Ix.

Babette fit une petite révérence et suivit le client à l'intérieur. Elenwen les accueilli.

- Vous ne m'aviez pas dit avoir une fille, constata l'ambassadrice en regardant Babette d'un air hautain.

- Je suis sa nièce, dame Elenwen... mes parents étaient de grands marchands brétons, ils... ils sont morts... et mon oncle a accepté de s'occuper de moi, fit Babette en simulant ses larmes.

- Oh, pauvre enfant... va donc écouter le barde, cela te changera les idées... marmonna l'elfe.

Et elle alla s'occuper de d'autres invités. Babette disparu entre les invités, pour se cacher dans un coin de la pièce.

Une mort humiliante et elle aurait la prime. Elle avait déjà les deux milles pièces d'ors, mais elle comptait bien avoir le reste de la somme.

S'assurant que personne ne la voyait, elle prit un verre sur la table, et vida dedans une fiole qu'elle cachait dans ses vêtements, avant de la remettre à sa place.

Elle se devait d'attendre, trouver la bonne occasion, la bonne idée.

Finalement, Elenwen posa son verre sur la table un instant, et alla voir quelques-uns des membres de la réception. Ni vu, ni connu, Babette fit l'échange des verres, et alla voir son client.

- Sithis c'est invité à la réception, souffla Babette.

Et elle se tourna vers Elenwen. Son sourire s'agrandit quand l'elfe reprit son verre et but une gorgée.

Tout d'abord, il ne se passa rien.

Ce ne fut que deux minutes plus tard que le changement intervint brutalement.

- _Aaaaaaaaaaaah je riiiiie, de me voiiiiiir, si belleeeeeeeeeee en se miroiiiiiir _! se mit-elle a brailler, surprenant tout le monde.

Elle se mit à tournoyer dans toute la pièce de la réception, déversant allègrement tous les plans du thalmor pour Bordeciel et l'Empire, sans oublier d'insulter ses invités.

Elle finit seule, sous le regard surpris et outré de l'assistance, mais amusé de Babette, en train de chercher à vomir, sur son tapis très cher.

Elle recracha de la bile, puis du sang, avant de s'effondrer, prise de convulsion, se roulant dans ce qu'elle avait rendue, avant de s'immobiliser totalement, morte.

Babette tendit une main, et la bourse de dix milles pièces d'or tomba dans sa main, qui disparut dans un plis des vêtements de la vampire.

- La Dame Impie sera satisfaite, bonne soirée. Il est temps que j'aille chasser, j'ai soif.

Et elle s'en alla allègrement, alors que tous les gardes étaient en état de panique face à la mort de l'ambassadrice.

- Oh mon dieu ! L'ambassadrice est morte ! cria Babette aux gardes à l'extérieur.

Immédiatement, ceux-ci entrèrent dans l'ambassade, sans voir la vampire leur tirer la langue dans leur dos.

Elle quitta le territoire de l'ambassade et descendit la route, pour s'arrêter en entendant le galop d'un cheval. Peu après, Anoïa était à ses côtés, sur Cribombre, et laissa tomber le corps d'un voyageur au pied de Babette.

- Comment est morte l'ambassadrice ? demanda l'elfe.

- Un puissant hallucinogène, combiné à un poison des plus agressifs, sourit Babette. Dommage, je vais devoir me contenter de ce voyageur, pour repas du soir. Merci tout de même.

* * *

- Oreille Noir ! Petite Vampire ! Quelle joie de vous revoir ! Cicéron est si content ! s'exclama le bouffon en cessant d'astiquer le cercueil de fer de la Mère de la Nuit.

- Oui, oui, bonjour Cicéron, salua Anoïa.

Avec Babette, elle descendit dans la grande salle, et trouva un Nazir déprimé, assit à la table.

- Vous puez la mort, mesdames... je vous salue bien bas, salua le rougegarde en se levant pour les accueillir.

- On t'a manqué ? demanda Anoïa.

- Si vous saviez...

- Oh, mon pauvre Nazir, minauda Babette. Tu veux qu'on te raconte ?!

- Doucement, doucement... vous rentrez tout juste, et vous me sautez dessus pour me faire jalouser avec vos derniers assassinats... vous êtes sans pitié !

- Je suis une _daedra_ ! Bien évidemment que je suis sans pitié ! s'exclama Anoïa. Qu'est-ce que ça serait si la fille de Sheogorath lui-même était quelqu'un capable de _pitié _!

Et elle se laissa tomber sur la table avec une petite moue.

- Qui songerait un instant qu'une belle elfe comme toi puisse être une daedra _si impitoyable _! fit Babette avec un petit rire.

- Et qui songerait qu'une si jolie petite fille soit une vampire aussi _effrayante_ et dangereuse... répondit Anoïa.

- Les femmes... soupira Nazir en se prenant la tête dans une main, essayant d'ignorer le rire de deux demoiselles à ses côtés.


	4. Contrat quatre : Havreciel

**Bonsoir à tous, Enfants de la Mère de la Nuit, le Dame Impie vous a entendu, et vous remercie de l'avoir appelée, de lui faire encore et toujours part de vos commentaires, elle en est touchée.**

**L'heureuse élue de ce soir sera Freya, bénite par Sithis et Sheogorath.**

**Tuez bien, et souvent, la Dame Impie vous y autorise, et priez là, sans hésiter, si vous avez besoin des services de la Confrérie Noirs. **

* * *

- Il est l'heure, Oreille Noire ! Ehehehe ! fit Cicéron en se frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

- Merci, Cicéron, j'arrive, soupira Anoïa.

Elle avala son déjeuner en quatrième vitesse et se leva, tout en essuyant se mains. Elle suivit Cicéron dans l'escalier, et se dirigea immédiatement vers l'autel où reposer sur ses pieds le cercueil de fer. Anoïa s'agenouilla devant, embrassa le bas du cercueil et attendit.

« Un autre Enfant à prier sa Mère... » fit la voix désincarnée de la Mère de la Nuit dans son esprit.

- Qui, ô Dame Impie ? Qui vous a priez ? souffla Anoïa.

« Allez voir Freya, à l'auberge du vieux Hroldan. Prenez l'argent et tuez la cible, Oreille Noire. Signez ce contrat dans le sang. »

- Il en sera fait selon vos désirs, Mère Adorée.

Anoïa se leva et se tourna vers Cicéron qui riait doucement dans un coin.

- Cicéron, mon cher Cicéron, aurais-tu l'amabilité de dire à Nazir, quand il se lèvera, puis aux initiés, que je suis partie pour un contrat ? demanda Anoïa.

- Vous êtes d'humeur espiègles, ça se sent, Oreille Noire ! C'est avec un iiiiimmense honneur que Cicéron relaiera le message ! Tuez bien, Oreille Noire ! ricana le Bouffon en entamant une petite danse.

- Nous nous reverrons bientôt, donc.

D'un pas léger, l'elfe descendit les marches, traversa la grande salle, et fit peser son poids sur le vitrail à l'effigie du Sithis. Le vitrail pivota, la guidant vers un passage secret qui déboucha derrière quelques rochers, loin d'Aubétoile.

Une fois dehors, dans la neige, elle siffla et attendit.

Peu après, Crimdombre arriva, foulant la neige sans y laisser la moindre empreinte.

- Viens, mon ami, nous allons dans la Crevasse, lui dit l'elfe en caressant son poil noir.

L'étalon baissa la tête en signe d'accord, et la laissa monter sur son dos. Sa cavalière tout juste en scelle, et le cheval s'en alla au galop vers l'ouest.

* * *

Le vieux Hroldan était toujours aussi vide. Un ou deux habitués, un voyageur de passage, mais pas plus. Bon, c'était toujours aussi animé que l'auberge de Fortdhiver... surtout avec le gamin qui veillait à ce qu'il n'y ait aucun ivrogne dans les environs.

Mais aujourd'hui, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre...

Une femme était assise à une table, regardant pensivement sa choppe.

À pas de loup, un mauvais sourire aux lèvres, elle s'approcha de la femme, pour se pencher pardessus son épaule.

- Je ne sais pas si je devrais me sentir offenser ou ravie, de savoir que vous vous détourniez de Sheogorath pour avoir appelé la Dame Impie, Freya.

La femme sursauta et se retourna. Un large sourire fendit son visage.

- Anoïa ! Je savais que vous viendriez pour moi ! s'exclama-t-elle,toute joyeuse.

- Allons dehors.

Anoïa se retourna dans un grand envol de sa cape, et s'en alla de l'auberge, bientôt suivit par Freya. Les deux femmes s'éloignèrent un peu, jusqu'à être hors de vu de la route et de l'auberge, auprès de Crimdombre.

Et elles s'assirent sur des rochers, histoire d'être plus confortable.

- La fille de Sheogorath, juste pour moi, je suis chanceuse. L'Oreille Noire pour prendre mon contrat ! Que je suis contente ! Clockie sera tellement jalouse ! Hiii, je le voie d'ici ! commença la cliente.

- On se calme... coupa Anoïa en faisant tomber sa capuche pour libérer sa tignasse neigeuse. Pourquoi tu n'as pas fait le meurtre vous-même ?

- Parce que c'est moins drôle ! Et c'était une occasion de vous voir !

- D'accord, d'accord, mais vous avez de la chance que je sois de bonne humeur. Alors, avant que j'oublie, et que nous parlions affaire, j'ai retrouvé ceci.

D'un mouvement de poignet, Anoïa fit apparaître un papillon rose dans le creux de sa main.

- Il s'est perdu dans les Shivering Isles, je l'ai retrouvé par hasard, annonça l'assassin, fière d'elle.

- Oh ! Monsieur Papillon ! s'exclama Freya.

Anoïa glissa le papillon dans ses mains et regarda avec un petit sourire la femme en face d'elle parlait au petit insecte rose qui lui répondait par des bruits assez étrange... chose assez ordinaire, quand on avait vu le Royaume de Sheogorath.

- Si nous parlions affaire, ma chère... alors, de qui s'agit-il ? Clockie ?

- Non, je préfère la martyrisé moi-même, c'est _largement plus_ _drôle..._néanmoins, il est question de...

- Ne faîtes pas durer le suspense, j'ai des recrues qui m'attendent au Sanctuaire, et sans moi, il n'y aura pas de nouveau contrat de distribuer aux autres assassins. S'il n'y a pas d'Oreille Noire, la Mère de la Nuit ne peut pas parler. Donc, j'aimerais en finir au plus vite.

- Roooh, vous n'êtes pas drôle, aujourd'hui.

- Je ne parle pas du Gardien de la dépouille de la Dame Impie, qui risque de finir mort, si je ne fais pas attention, puisque notre Rougegarde du coin n'est pas _du tout _patient, quand il est question de divertissement.

- D'accord, j'ai saisi le message. Pour la fille d'Anne-Marie, tu manques d'humour !

- Si tu tiens à te faire écorcher, et à ce qu'un immortel courroucé joue à la corde à sauter avec tes entrailles, continus à l'appeler comme ça. Je suis la seule à pouvoir l'appeler ainsi, impunément. Alors, la cible ?

- Une Lame. Voilà l'argent.

Anoïa prit la bourse qui lui était tendu et compta la somme. Mille cinq cent pièces d'or, pas mal.

- Les Lames ? Elles viennent tout juste de se reformé, et vous voulez les tuer ?

- Oh, seulement une femme, une blonde nordique. Delphine. Je pense qu'on peut dire que c'est la chef actuelle des Lames.

- Vous savez où elle peut être trouvée cette _Delphine _?

- L'ancien temple d'Havreciel, dans les gorges de la Karth. Il faut passer au travers du campement de Parjures de Karthecime. Voici l'argent. Quand le contrat sera exécuté, je ferais livrer à votre Sanctuaire un petit cadeau.

- Eh bien, je vais y aller. Salut Clockie pour moi, ma chère Freya.

- Mais avec _graaaand_ plaisir, ma chère Anoïa !

Anoïa se leva, enfourcha Crindombre.

- Envoie mes respects à votre père, et bien entendu... à _Zialema_.

- Je me ferais une _joie_. En avant Crindombre ! Cap sur Karthecime !

L'étalon noir se rua et partit au galop.

* * *

Entrer dans le temple avait été facile. Elle avait laissé un sillage de sang à cause de ses bottes gorgés de ce liquide envoûtant rouge, gorgée de vie.

Dans la salle vide et austère, face au mystérieux et si fameux mur d'Alduin, Anoïa s'immobilisa un instant. Puis, elle reprit sa route, et gravit les marches sur l'un des côtés du monument de pierre, pour se retrouver dans un long couloir, débouchant finalement dans une grande pièce, parsemés de lit, tous occupés. En un regard, l'elfe vit la chevelure blonde de sa victime. En silence, elle se glissa jusqu'à la guerrière assoupit et se pencha à son oreille :

- La Mère de la Nuit a parlé. Sithis attend ta mort.

La femme se réveilla en sursaut. Avant d'avoir pu prononcer le moindre mot, sa gorge fut tranchée, et le sang coula à grande flot de la plaie béante.

Personne dans le dortoir ne bougea une oreille, inconscient de l'assassinat qui avait eu lieu à deux pas d'eux.

Anoïa signa le crime de son empreinte de main enduite de sang, sur le visage du cadavre, et s'en alla, laissant d'autre trace de pas sanguinolente sur son passage.

Un contrat facile, une ambiance sordide.

* * *

- Anoïa ! appela Nazir.

- Doucement, je viens de rentrer, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda l'elfe en se débarrassant de sa cape de voyage.

- Je veux juste savoir ce qu'on fait de _ça_ et pourquoi c'est ici.

- Pardon ?

Nazir fit signe à l'Oreille Noire, et ils descendirent dans la Grande Salle, prirent un couloir, jusqu'à une salle circulaire, là où s'entraîner en général les recrues.

Au milieu de la salle, on voyait une _montagne de fromage_s.

- Alors ? demanda Nazir.

- FROMAGES ! hurla Anoïa en se jetant dans les meules avec un grand sourire.

- Je te l'avais dit, Nazir. Tu me dois cent pièces d'or, sourit Babette, assise dans un coin de la pièce. Anoïa, tu veux qu'on remplisse ta baignoire avec tout ça ?

- Sithis m'en veut pour me faire vivre auprès de folle comme vous deux. Pitié, faîtes que j'ai rapidement un contrat, histoire de changer d'air, et ne pas y laisser ma santé mental, soupira le rougegarde en tirant d'une de ses manches une bourse d'or.

* * *

**Bonne nuit à tous.**


	5. Contrat cinq : Blancherive (Jorvaskrr)

**Bonjour à tous, la Mère de la Nuit a de nouveau été priée.**

**L'enfant béni du jour est Nely Suglisse.**

**La Dame Impie veille sur vous, alors n'oubliez pas. Tuez bien. Et souvent.**

* * *

Nazir regardait avec ennuis les initiés en plein entraînement. Qu'est-ce qu'il donnerait pour avoir là, immédiatement, un contrat. N'importe quoi ! Même faire de la magie… bon ça, ce n'était pas son fort, c'était plus celui Festus Krex (que son âme repose auprès de Sithis), mais c'était toujours mieux que faire l'entraînement de ces gars.

- Hey, Nazir… La Mère de la Nuit a eu pitié de toi.

Nazir sursauta au son de la voix de l'elfe. Il tourna la tête pour voir Anoïa assise juste à côté de lui, lui tendant une lettre.

- Tu es là depuis longtemps ? demanda Nazir.

- Assez pour t'avoir entendu soupirer et ruminer dans ta barbe pendant près de dix, quinze minutes. Allez, va Nazir, et amuses-toi bien. Tu es attendu à l'auberge de la Porte Nocturne. Tu n'en as pas pour très longtemps afin d'atteindre l'auberge. C'est pas comme si tu devais aller à Epervine.

- Merci, pour une fois, j'exhausse non seulement la demande d'un client, mais en plus de ça, mon propre souhait… quoique j'aurais aimé un endroit où il fasse moins froid.

- Nazir… vas-y avant que je ne me charge moi-même ce de contrat. Tu dois chercher une certaine Lulu, une mage brétonne.

- J'y vais, _madame_.

Et Nazir se leva avec un sourire victorieux.

Enfin il allait pouvoir cesser de regarder ces idiots d'apprentis !

* * *

Nazir arrangea son turban et monta les marches enneiger de l'auberge, et soupira d'aise une fois dans la chaleur de l'établissement.

Y'avait peu de clients, pour ne pas changer. De toute façon, y'avait jamais beaucoup de client hors des capitales. Trouver la cliente ne fut pas difficile. Il trouva une bretonne assit à une table, vêtue de la robe des mages, mangeant calmement.

Un regard au tenant et celui-ci regarda ailleurs, alors que Nazir allait voir la femme.

- La Mère de la Nuit a entendu ta prière, Lulu... je suis son envoyé, lui souffla Nazir.

La femme sursauta alors que le rougegarde s'installé à d'elle.

- Vous êtes... vraiment...

- Oui, je suis un assassin de la Confrérie Noir, assura l'assassin. Dîtes moi de qui il est question et les conditions d'exécution du contrat.

La femme lissa nerveusement sa robe de mage et lui dit :

- Je ... je souhaite la mort de Vilkas, un des Compagnons, un membre du Cercle... je voudrais qu'il... qu'il meurt devant les siens, au milieu de Jorvaskrr. Je suis prête à donner trois milles pièces d'or pour sa mort... et doubler le prix s'il perd l'estime des siens au passage !

- Le Contrat sera signé dans le sang. Soyez présente à Blancherive dans deux semaines.

Et il se leva.

* * *

Les portes de la salle de banquet de la ville printanière de Blancherive furent ouverte en grand, surprenant les guerriers qui festoyer à l'intérieur.

Nazir entra, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Si vous voulez nous rejoindre, adressez-vous au nouveau chef des Compagnons qui est absent, fit une femme en se levant.

- Tout doux, je suis pas là pour ça ! ricana Nazir. Je suis venu me mesurer à l'un des votre, un certain Vilkas.

Un homme en armure avec de la fourrure sombre se leva.

- Je suis Vilkas. Quel est ton nom ?

- Prend garde, Vilkas, cet homme sans la mort, commenta une autre femme.

- Ne t'en fait pas Alea, c'est pas un gaillard comme lui qui va me faire peur.

- Sors ton arme, alors, et montres-moi ce que vaux vraiment un compagnon ! ricana Nazir.

L'adversaire de Nazir tira de son dos un immense espadon et se jeta sur l'assassin. Celui-ci esquiva les trois premiers assauts avec un sourire, avant de tirer son cimeterre et donnait un coup du plat de la lame sur la main de l'homme.

Le grognement qu'il eut en réponse agrandit son sourire.

- Et alors ? C'est tout ce que tu as dans le ventre ! J'ai connu des chiens errants avec plus de mordant ! se moqua Nazir en s'effaçant devant la lame de l'espadon.

Il sauta en l'air, esquivant une nouvelle attaque, se retrouvant en équilibre sur les mains de Vilkas, avant de se projeter de nouveau en hauteur, pour atterrir derrière l'homme.

Le premier sang coula avec une plaie béante sur l'épaule droite de Vilkas.

- Vilkas ! Arrête de faire n'importe quoi et bats-toi correctement ! s'énerva un homme qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à l'adversaire de Nazir, sauf pour ses cheveux à peine plus long et légèrement plus sombre.

- Je voudrais bien t'y voir, Farkas ! siffla Vilkas.

- Allons, c'est vraiment tout ce que tu as dans le ventre ? Et tu prétends être un guerrier ! Laisse-moi rire ! se moqua Nazir en chassant facilement l'énorme épée d'une geste vif et précis de son cimeterre.

Vilkas se mit à grogner de colère,

Nazir était déçu. Il aurait espéré un combat plus palpitant. Après tout, il savait que le 'Cercle' des Compagnons étaient composés exclusivement de loup-garou, et pour avoir souvent ferrailler avec Abjorn, il savait qu'un loup-garou était fort... mais là...

Il comprenait pourquoi l'homme avait laissé les Compagnons pour la Confrérie Noir.

- J'en ai assez de jouer. Regarde, l'ami, tu te ridiculises devant tout le monde... soupira Nazir.

En effet, tout le monde avait l'air totalement exaspéré par la performance médiocre de Vilkas.

- Tu es une honte pour le Cercle, Vilkas. Mets fin à ce combat sur l'instant, demanda Alea d'une voix dure.

Nazir se détourna et s'éloigna des tables de banquets, comme pour partir.

Vilkas fonça sur lui en hurlant, son espadon levait au-dessus de sa tête.

Tchack !

Vilkas fut stoppé dans sa course, empalé dans l'arme de Nazir qui lui tourné le dos. Un peu de sang coula de la bouche du guerrier et ses bras retombèrent, sans vie.

D'un mouvement souple, Nazir retira son arme du corps sans vie de l'homme, et sourit aux témoins, après avoir imbibé sa main de sang.

- Ce spectacle vous a été offert par la Confrérie Noir !

Et il s'en alla en courant, apposant son empreinte de main sur l'une des portes ouvertes, signant le contrat dans le sang, comme promis.

- Aux armes, Compagnons ! rugit quelqu'un.

Hors de la salle de banquet, Nazir sauta les marches pour se retrouver devant le fameux arbre Vermidor de Blancherive. Sa cliente était assise sur un banc, regardant Nazir courir vers elle. La bourse passa furtivement de main, et la poursuite continua, impliquant les gardes de la ville.

* * *

- Bon retour à la maison, Nazir ! salua Babette. Anoïa est partie voir son père, si tu la cherches.

- Bonsoir, Babette, salua Nazir en allant à la rencontre de la demoiselle assise sur un banc pour regarder les recrues s'entraîner.

Il s'installa à côté de la petite vampire et observa avec elle les novices.

- Je pense qu'il serait peut-être temps de les mettre en conditions réels, tu en penses quoi, Nazir ? demanda la fausse-gamine.

- Pourquoi pas, après tout, qu'est-ce que ça coûte, marmonna le rougegarde, pas du tout intéresser.

- Sinon, ton contrat était-il amusant ? J'ai entendu parler de comment un membre du Cercle des Campagnons c'est fait humilié en combat singulier par un rougegarde, avant de mourir.

- C'était d'un ennui... soupira l'homme. Mais je pense que je suis grillé à Blancherive. Même si je paie ma prime, les Compagnons ne m'oublieront pas de ci-tôt.

- Allons, allons mon cher Nazir, ça va aller...

- Je veux bien te croire.


	6. Rencontre avec la Confrérie Noire

**Zialema : Nous sommes dans la merde...**

**Anoïa : TU es dans la merde, c'est toi l'auteur ! Moi, je suis partante, mais les autres veulent pas ! *boude***

**Zialema : Merci de ton soutien, Nano... T-T**

**Anoïa : ^_^ Toujours un plaisir !**

**Nazir : Bon, pendant que ces dames se disputent, je vais expliquer ce qu'il en est... le dernier contrat reçu, demandé par ****_Drack, _**** demande une mort...**

**Babette : Impossible ? Infaisable ? Suicidaire ? Inutile...**

**Nazir : Merci, Babette, on a saisi l'idée. Donc, je disais que le contrat demander n'est pas faisable pour la seule et unique raison qu'on demande la mort d'un Prince Daedra... même si on a la fille de Sheogorath par ici…**

**Babette : Anoïa ne peut pas tuer Nocturne, Nazir, c'est aussi simple que ça ! Alors, ne parlons même pas de nous !**

**Anoïa : Mais j'l'aime bien Tati Nocturne, pourquoi je devrais faire un truc inutile ! :'(**

**Nazir : BREF ! Nous vous remercions d'avance de ne pas demander à la Mère de la Nuit un contrat demandant la mort d'un Prince Daedra et/ou Aedra. Nous ne sommes que de simples mortels, je vous le rappel.**

**Anoïa : Je suis une Daedra, je te rappel, Nazir, je suis loin d'être une mortelle. Tu peux toujours bannir ma forme physique, mais mon âme retournera errer en Oblivion le temps que je forme une nouvelle enveloppe et revienne te hanter ! Mouhahahaha !**

**Babette : Je ressemble peut-être à une gamine de dix ans, mais j'ai un peu plus de trois cent ans, mon cher Nazir. Tu es le seul mortel des environs... avec Cicéron et les Initiés.**

**Nazir : Misère... J'ai fait quoi pour avoir des Sœurs pareils…**

**Zialema : Donc, vous avez saisi l'idée. Je vous demande pas Masser et Secunda, juste des contrats dans le 'réalisable'. Pour me faire pardonner, je décide de mettre en ligne, de temps à autres, le comment la Confrérie Noir est devenu celle que vous connaissez dans cette histoire. Pour les joueurs, ça va être sans doute rébarbatif, mais pour les autres, j'espère que vous vous amuserez bien.**

**Anoïa : Tu oublies pas quelque chose ?**

**Zialema : Une minute, Nano ! Donc, pour HirumaRaito, le contrat a bien été reçu. Si tu as quelques noms, cela serait agréable, sinon, je crains que la Confrérie Noire doive tuer tous les agents du Thalmor connu (cf. la liste donné par UESP). C'est tout :D**

**Babette : Maintenant que ça c'est fait, nous commençons avec la Fin de l'Innocence, enchaînons par les Aléas du Voyages et concluons par Mauvaises Fréquentations ! Nous annonçons aussi que Zialema cherche un BR pour ses fics sur Skyrim (donc le x-over OP/Skyrim et cette fic), merci de lui envoyer un mp si vous êtes intéressé(e).**

* * *

Les gardes de Faillaise regardèrent avec méfiance et suspicion l'étrange silhouette enveloppée d'une cape de voyage rouge sang. Cette personne laissé sur son passage une impression étrange, comme s'ils venaient de remonté à la surface après avoir nagé en apnée pendant un très long moment.

Dans les rues de pierres et de bois de la ville pouilleuse et automnale, tout le monde se pressa pour ne pas rester trop longtemps près de cet étrange personnage. Un enfant, néanmoins, ce risqua à monter à la rencontre de l'étrange personne.

- Vous êtes qui ? demanda le petit garçon.

Tous les adultes se figèrent de peur, comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce que cet étrange personne tire une épée et poignarde l'enfant sur le champ. Ce fut avec surprise que la silhouette encapuchonnée s'accroupit à la hauteur de l'enfant et lui glissa :

- C'est un secret, mon garçon...

La voix était indéniablement féminine, légèrement envoûtante avec un petit accent exotique. Une main fine et ganté de mauve sortit des plis de la cape et caressa la tête de l'enfant avec beaucoup de tendresse, avant que l'étrangère se relève et reprenne sa route.

Elle sortit de la ville et sur les quais, longea l'eau du lac sur lequel était pratiquement construite la capitale de la Brèche. Elle sourit en arrivant devant la maison qu'elle cherchait.

C'était si simple.

Elle posa un doigt sur la serrure et celle-ci se déverrouilla, la laissant entrer.

De son pas souple et silencieux, elle pénétra dans l'orphelinat. Trop simple de se faire prendre en passant par devant, à l'intérieur de la ville. La porte se referma derrière elle, et se cachant dans les ombres, la femme s'avança dans la résidence, cherchant la vieille femme qui dirigeait l'endroit... Grelod la Douce.

« Sérieusement, les mortels ont beaucoup d'humour... » songea la demoiselle avec un sourire sous sa cape.

De ce qu'elle avait entendu en arrivant en ville, cette femme devait avoir du sang de Dremora dans les veines pour être aussi cruelle avec les gosses sous sa garde.

L'inconnue trouva enfin la chambre de la vieille dame qui dormait tranquillement.

Avec un petit sourire, l'étrangère claqua des doigts.

Splash ! Le corps explosa, faisant gicler le sang et les entrailles partout dans la chambre.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda une femme dans le dos de l'étrangère.

Cette dernière se retourna et ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant la femme de la Confrérie Noir la foudroyer du regard. On ne voyait que ses yeux avec sa coule noir et rouge.

Le rire devint hystérique, et on pouvait être certain que tout le monde était réveillé pour le coup. La capuche tomba dévoilant des traits elfiques d'une femme d'environ vingt ans, proche de ceux d'un dunmer. À la différence qu'elle avait une peau couleur caramel, semblable à celle des rougegardes. Quant à ses yeux, c'était deux orbes d'or pur brillant de quelque chose qui fit frissonner la femme.

- Qui je suis ? Je porte bien des noms, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Anoïa, la personnification de la démence, la Folie faîte femme… Je suis la fille de Sheogorath, se présenta la fille.

Elle s'avança vers l'assassin face à elle et l'embrassa sur la joue, avant de s'en aller en courant.

* * *

Anoïa lut de nouveau le message qu'elle avait reçu.

Nous savons.

C'était tout ce qu'il y avait dessus, à part une empreinte de main à l'encre noir.

Elle dû se retenir de rire.

Heureusement qu'ils savaient...

- Aaaaaaaaaaah ! Satané coup du sort ! gémit quelqu'un d'une voix forte, faisant presque peur au cheval de la Daedra. Coincé ici ! Blo-qué ! Ma mère... ma _pauuuuvre_ mère. Immobile... Pas moyen d'avancer !

L'elfe plia la lettre et regarda devant elle.

Sur le bas-côté de la route, pas loin d'une ferme, on pouvait voir un chariot transportant une caisse imposante en bois. Juste à côté, y'avait un fou ? Bouffon ? Oui, Bouffon, dans la tenue rouge orangé des plus... mmmh... excentrique, avec les petites clochettes de son chapeau faisant du bruit quand il bougeait sa tête d'impérial.

- Vous avez un souci ? demanda Anoïa.

L'homme la regarda et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Dans ses yeux pales, elle voyait les brumes des Shivering Isles. Cet homme était _fou_, un de ces fous comme Sheogorath les aimait.

- Pauvre Cicéron est coincé, se plaignit l'homme. C'est évident, non ? Je transportais ma chère mère adorée... Enfin, pas elle... Son _cadavre_ ! Ahahehaha ! Elle n'est plus ! Je conduis Mère dans sa nouvelle demeure, une nouvelle crypte ! Mais... rah ! Fichu _roue_ ! Fichu _roue_ de _chariot_ ! Elle s'est cassée, vous voyez !?

Anoïa regarda les roues du chariot et vit que, en effet, une des roues était belle et bien cassée.

- Je peux aider en quoique ce soit ? s'enquit la fille de Sheogorath.

Les daedra n'aidaient pas vraiment les gens en général, mais cet homme était un fou. Pour son père, elle se le devait.

À la question, le Bouffon se mit à danser joyeusement :

- Oh, oooh oui ! Oui ! Vous pouvez en effet aider le pauvre Cicéron ! Allez à la ferme, là, juste en quittant la route. Parlez à Loreius ! Il a des outils ! Il peut m'aider ! Mais il ne le fera pas. Il le refuse ! Persuadez Loerius de réparer ma roue ! Et pauvre Cicéron vous récompensera. En _pièces d'or_ ! De _belles pièces luisantes_ !

- J'y vais de ce pas, mon bon sir, assura Anoïa. Allez, en avant Haskill et ne spoil pas autant le fun que ton homonyme !

L'étalon s'ébroua légèrement et quitta la route sur un chemin en terre jusqu'à la ferme pas très loin. Un couple travailler dans le champ, retournant la terre tout en essayant de ne pas marcher sur les poules.

- Je cherche un dénommé Loreius, annonça Anoïa en arrêtant son cheval en bordure de champ.

- Oh, pour l'amour de Mara ! Quoi _encore_ ? gémit l'homme du couple en cessant de retourner la terre.

- Un homme aurait besoin de votre générosité afin qu'il puisse reprendre son voyage, la roue de son chariot réparé qui est en ce moment sur le côté de la route, comme vous pouvez le voir, fit Anoïa.

- Qui ça ? Cicéron ? Ahah, comme vous dîtes. Ce fou m'a déjà posé la question au moins cinq fois... il semblerait que ma réponse ne lui convienne pas. Pourquoi ne nous laisse-t-il pas en paix ?!

- C'est un peu difficile puisque vous êtes la seule habitation dans les environs et qu'il a besoin de votre aide pour s'en aller. C'est quoi le problème ? L'argent ?

- Vous pensez vraiment que c'est une question _d'argent_ !?

- Baissez d'un ton, et calmez-vous. Alors ?

- Non mais vous l'avez vu ? Il est complètement _fou_ ! Un bouffon ?! Ici, en Bordeciel ?! Ça fait bien _un siècle_ qu'on n'a pas vu un homme _joyeux_ par ici ! Il transporte une sorte de grosse boite. Il dit que c'est un cercueil et qu'il y a sa mère dedans. Tu parles... Elle peut contenir n'importe quoi cette boîte ! De la contrebande de guerre, des armes, du skooma... très peu pour moi.

Anoïa se retourna sur sa scelle et fixa la boîte du regard. Elle _sentait_ une sorte d'énergie en émanait, et à sa connaissance, ce que venait de lister ce fermier ne refermer pas une telle énergie. Ce n'était pas un cercueil, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose de classique non plus.

- Les nordiques ont un sens de l'hospitalité vraiment lamentable. Même les Cendrais en ont plus que vous, c'est pour dire ! siffla-t-elle en revenant vers l'humain devant son cheval.

- _Pardon_ ? Mais vous êtes qui au juste ! Hein ? À peine arriver, vous me dictez déjà ce que je dois faire... et pour quoi ?! Pour aider ce... ce _fou_ !

- Le souci, pour vous, est que je _veux_ que vous aidiez cet homme, et que j'ai assez de pouvoir pour vous le faire payer si vous ne faîtes rien.

L'homme déglutit.

- Vous avez raison. Fou ou pas, cet homme a besoin d'aide. Si je lui tourne le dos, qu'est-ce que ça fait de moi ?... Je m'excuse de m'être emporté. Je vais prendre mes affaires et lui réparer immédiatement sa roue.

Il posa sa bêche et fila chez lui.

Pendant ce temps, Anoïa fit pivoter sa monture et alla voir Cicéron qui continuait toujours de se lamenter :

- Pauvre Mère... Sa nouvelle demeure semble _si loin_ !

- Plus pour longtemps, mon ami, lui assura Anoïa. Loreius devrait arriver d'un instant à l'autre pour vous aider.

- C'est... c'est vrai ? s'étonna le Bouuffon. Vraiment ?! Ooooh, quelle gentillesse ! Cicéron est aux anges ! J'exulte, -et il se permit de recommencer à danser- je suis fou de joie ! Il n'y a pas de mot ! Mais surtout ! Ma _mère_ vous remercie !

Et il fouilla ses poches pour donner une bourse à Anoïa.

- Voici pour vous ! De l'or _clinquant_ ! Quelques pièces pour cette bonne action ! J'apprécie ! Merci encore !

- Je ne veux pas d'or. Mes respects à votre Mère. En avant, Haskill.

Et l'étalon reprit sa route.

* * *

Anoïa se réveilla et réalisa immédiatement qu'elle n'était pas au même endroit où elle s'était endormie. Il faisait plus frais, ici, et y'avait pas mal de poussière dans l'air, mais surtout, l'endroit sentait le sang. Et y'avait le bruit de ce qu'y semblait être une tempête à l'extérieur, faisant craquer le bois.

Avec un soupir, elle se leva du lit, réalisant qu'elle devait être dans ce qui semblait être une cabane abandonné, juste éclairées par des bougies. Sur une étagère, elle remarqua une femme en armure de la Confrérie Noir, la même qu'elle avait devancé dans le meurtre de Grelod la Douce.

« Elle fait les choses dans le classique. Quel manque d'originalité... » songea la fille de Sheogorath en retirant sa cape pour laisser voir sa tunique rouge et orange sur un pantalon ample noir.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit à l'autre bout de la cabane trois prisonniers avec une cagoule sur le crâne. Un homme en armure d'écaille, une femme banale, et un khajiit assez bien fringuer.

- Bien dormi ? demanda la femme d'une voix basse et doucereuse.

- Cela n'a pas d'importance. Vous avez de la chance que je ne sois qu'à moitié daedra, sinon, vous n'auriez pas réussie à me bouger aussi facilement. Que voulez-vous ?

- Quelle importance ? Vous êtes au chaud, au sec... et en vie. On ne peut pas en dire autant de la vieille Grelod, n'est-ce pas ? Vous savez que la moitié de Bordeciel est au courant ? Une vieille harpie qui se fait assassiner de façon... _sanglante_, dans son propre orphelinat ? C'est le genre d'anecdote qui a tendance à se répandre. Oh, comprenez-moi bien, ce n'est pas une critique ma chère... Anoïa, c'est cela ?

Anoïa hocha la tête.

- C'était un beau meurtre, avec une mort des plus originales... La vieille bique l'avait bien cherché. Et vous avez sauvé un groupe de gamin, par-dessus le marché. Ah, mais il y a un léger... _problème_.

Anoïa garda le silence, une main sur une hanche, l'autre tenant sa cape par la capuche, le vêtement sur une de ses épaules.

- Figurez-vous que le jeune Aretino chercher la Confrérie Noir. Il nous cherchait, mes associés et moi. Grelod la Douce était un contrat qui revenait de _droit_ à la Confrérie Noir. Une exécution que vous nous avez _volée_... Un meurtre que vous devez nous rembourser.

- Faire la morale à l'enfant d'un Prince Daedrique est tout aussi dangereux que vouloir faire la conversation à un Dremora. Mais vu que tout ceci semble être amusant, je vais jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout. Alors, je présume que vous allez me dire que l'une de ces personnes derrière a un contrat sur son crâne et vous voulez que je devine et tue celui qui a ce contrat, histoire de vous rembourser. Vous faîtes trop dans le classique, soyez donc un peu plus... _créatives_, la prochaine fois.

La femme eut un petit rire.

- Vous avez bien saisi les règles. Alors, de qui s'agit-il ? Faîtes votre choix, tuez l'un d'entre eux. J'aimerais vous _observer_ et... _admirer_.

Anoïa eut un soupire et se tourna vers les trois prisonniers silencieux. Elle prit une pause pensive, se demandant comment elle allait les tuer, puis se décida. Elle tira d'une de ses manches des shurikens. D'un mouvement vif, les projectiles meurtriers se plantèrent dans le front des trois prisonniers, les tuant sur le coup.

- Ma foi ! Quel _zèle_ ! Trois possibilités, trois victimes. Ce devrait être l'un d'eux, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, pourquoi prendre des risques...

Anoïa la regarda pardessus son épaule et haussa les épaules, une moue boudeuse aux lèvres.

- Humpf. Alors que la plus part parleraient, vous, vous écoutez. Vous réfléchissez.

- J'essaye encore de déterminer si en vous écoutant, je peux m'amuser, pointa Anoïa.

- Alors pourquoi s'arrêter là ? Je vous propose de poursuivre notre collaboration. J'aimerais vous inviter officiellement à rejoindre ma famille, la Confrérie Noire. Dans les contrées au sud-ouest de Bordeciel, dans la pinède, vous trouverez l'entrer de notre sanctuaire. Elle est à quelque pas de la route, à l'abri des regards. Lorsque la Porte Noire vous interrogera, répondez la phrase suivante : 'le silence, mon frère'. On vous fera entrer, et votre nouvelle vie commencera.

- Je vais y réfléchir après un détour à la Nouvelle Sheoth. Mon père est très curieux sur ce que j'ai pu faire pendant que je suis ici.

- Je vous verrais à la maison, alors. Mon nom est Astride, au passage.

Anoïa attrapa la clef qu'on lui lança et quitta la cabane. Elle la verrouilla derrière elle.

C'était petit, mais agréable.

Après tout, quand on dérangeait une daedra pour quelque chose d'aussi ennuyeux, ce qu'elle venait de faire en enfermant la femme dedans était très gentil, _beaucoup_ trop gentil.

- Ma gentillesse me perdre, soupira Anoïa en ouvrant un portail d'Oblivion dans lequel elle pénétra et disparu.


End file.
